


there's a million ways that we could go

by itisjosh



Series: fo4 but it's mcyt [6]
Category: Fallout 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout (Video Games) Setting, Developing Relationship, Exploration, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swimming, Travel, World Travel, they are so fucking dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Dream, George thinks, is fucking insufferable.And, George also thinks, he might love him.George prefers to not think about that second thing all that much.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: fo4 but it's mcyt [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099001
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	there's a million ways that we could go

Dream, George thinks, is fucking insufferable.

And, George also thinks, he might love him. 

George prefers to not think about that second thing all that much, although it rivals his brain nearly every waking moment of his life. He doesn't even know why. Someone could ask him why he thinks that he's in love with Dream, and George couldn't answer. Because he's cocky and pretty and stupid, but not really stupid? Because he's sweet and he actually gives a fuck about what happens to him? Because he's funny, and George hasn't met someone this funny in literally forever? George doesn't know, and he wishes that he knew, but he also wishes that he could stop thinking about it, 'cause there's no fucking way Dream feels the same. 

Dream flirts with everyone that they've met, and George isn't even sure if the man knows that he's doing it. He just _does_ , it comes so easily for him, so naturally. George doesn't understand Dream at all, and he wishes that he could stop trying to, because he's fairly certain there's no such thing as understanding him. George looks up at the sky, watching white clouds drift across a pale blue sky. It's the end of spring, and this is the most green he's ever, sort of, seen in life since the bombs dropped. George stands a little straighter when he hears waves crash on a beach, inclining his head to look towards the ocean. 

"George!" Dream calls, even if he's right fucking next to him. George winces at the sudden loud noise, pretending like Dream's voice doesn't make his heart stutter. "It's been _so_ long since I've seen the ocean," Dream grins at him, his eyes shining in the dull light of the sun. "I think we should go swimming."

George stares at him, wondering what the fuck is wrong with himself. Out of all the people in the world, he fell in love with Dream. George wishes that he could lie to himself and say that he'd like to change it, but he doesn't want that, not at all. "Swimming," George repeats. "No." 

"Yes," Dream counters. "Come on, Gogy, it'll be fun! When was the last time you swam?" He raises an eyebrow. "Like..two hundred and ten years ago?" George wants to murder him. 

"Fuck you," he scoffs, glancing back at the ocean. "No, we are not swimming. If we swim, we're going to have to take off our armour so it doesn't get waterlogged, and-"

Dream is already fucking stripping, throwing his shoulder pads to the ground, tugging off the decorative belts that criss-cross against his chest. He throws them to the ground as well, tugging his boots off of his feet, hobbling on one foot towards the ocean. He pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground a moment later, and George does his absolute best to not look. He stares firmly at the ground, wondering if he'll burn a hole through the earth with how hard he _isn't_ looking at Dream. "Come on, George!" Dream wheezes, and George hears a splash and a sigh. "The water isn't even cold!"

"Because of the radiation," George sighs, turning away from the ocean as well as Dream. "That's because of the radiation. You're going to die and get poisoned, and I'm not going to care at all," he announces, even if none of that's true, other than the first bit. "I'm not burying you if you die because you wanted to go fucking swimming." 

"That," Dream announces, "hurts my feelings. I thought you loved me, George. I guess not," he sighs, like the dramatic son of a bitch he is. "Come on, please? It's nice!" Dream laughs, and George hesitantly turns his head, immediately wishing that he hadn't when he sees Dream's figure. He's got scars all down his chest and shoulders and arms, but he doesn't look like he minds them at all. He's strong well-built, and _fucking goddammit_. 

"Fine," George throws his hands up in the air. "Fine! I'll fucking get in the water with you. Jesus _Christ_." 

Dream grins, his eyes going huge. "You mean it, Gogy? You'll go swimming with me?"

"If you keep calling me _Gogy_ , I'll _kill_ you," he jabs a finger at the man, hating how easy it is to laugh with him, hating how easy Dream makes everything. "If we get ambushed by raiders and have to leave all of our armour here.." George sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Or if, god fucking forbid, a Deathclaw shows up-"

"A Deathclaw isn't going to show up," Dream rolls his eyes. "None of them showed up while you were very loudly complaining like, two hours ago. I don't think that they nest around here," Dream tells him. "And even if they did, I'd keep you safe. That's my contract, remember?"

George rolls his eyes, unable to ignore the warm feeling in his chest. "You don't have a contract," George reminds him. "You just followed me." 

"Which is close enough to a contract," Dream wheezes. "Nah, I'd protect you. That's my job, that's what I make a living out of. God knows that you need protection, George. You didn't even know how to shoot a gun until, like, a month ago!" George sighs, shrugging off his chestplate. It hits the ground next to Dream's armour, and George wonders if this is how he envisioned his life going. Definitely not, he thinks. Definitely not. But, George thinks, he wouldn't have it any other way. 

He pulls off his shirt, tossing it onto the ground next to Dream's. He hopes that Dream is right about not having to deal with any giant lizards with razor blades as claws. Dream wouldn't lie to him about this, George knows that. He wonders if Dream has ever lied to him, and he can't think of a time that he has. "Okay, okay. You've convinced me," he sighs, annoyed that he's going to have to walk around in wet pants for the rest of the night. Whatever, George knows that Dream won't let up until he does it. He might as well get it over with. "You're such an idiot." 

"And you're so stupid," Dream counters. "Love you too, George." 

The words don't mean anything to Dream, but it still makes George's heart go into overtime. "Do you just..not know how to talk normally?" He asks. "You always flirt with me and everyone else, all the time. You never stop." Dream frowns, swimming a little closer to him. 

"I can," he tells him. "I can stop, if you want me to. I didn't realise it made you uncomfortable," Dream admits, looking away. "I'm sorry, really. You should've told me sooner, I wouldn't have-"

"You're such an idiot," George shakes his head, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. "I don't..like it when you, um.." he looks down at the limited space between them, taking in a shaky breath. "When you flirt with other people. I don't like that." 

"Oh," Dream sounds like he's finally gotten it, and George doesn't know if that's a good thing or not. " _Oh_ , I..okay," Dream's words are softer, more gentle. "I only really wanted to flirt with one person, anyways." 

George looks back up at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Dream confirms with a smile. "I bet you can guess who."

"I don't think I can," George grins. "I think you might have to tell me." Dream grins right back at him, and then he's leaning in, and _fucking finally_. 

George kisses him back, tuning out the rest of the world. He doesn't know how long they stay there like that, but it's still morning when he eventually pulls away, so he assumes it was only a few seconds. Seconds that felt like centuries, in the best way possible. "Does that sum it up for you, Gogy?" Dream asks, his voice low and buzzing with excitement. "Or do I have to tell you again?" George laughs, shoving the man away from him. 

"I think I got the picture," he grins, feeling happier than he has in a long time. "Are we, like.." he trails off, looking away. "You know."

"Lovers?" Dream asks, quirking an eyebrow. "Partners, boyfriends, husbands?" He grins. "I think we can start off as boyfriends, George. At least give me some time to get a ring, Christ." George laughs, even if the idea of being Dream's husband, no matter how jokingly it was said, makes his head spin. Husbands seem like the biggest leap from just one kiss, but George knows that Dream is joking. Hopefully, at least. Dream is the most impulsive person that George has ever met, and it wouldn't surprise him if he wanted to get eloped after one kiss. 

"I think," he starts, "boyfriends would be a good start." 

Dream grins at him. "Then that's where we'll start." 

Dream is fucking insufferable, George knows that. 

But, George wouldn't trade him for the world. 


End file.
